Promociones relacionadas con Berserk
La franquicia de Berserk ha recibido promociones en diversos medios. Este artículo busca listarlos. Black Desert Japón Entre el 6 de noviembre de 2019 y el 4 de diciembre del mismo año, se realizó una colaboración con el videojuego Black Desert. En esta, se sortearía un número del tomo 40 de Berserk firmado por Kentaro Miura, así como blu-rays de las dos ediciones del segundo anime y figuras Figma de Griffith y Guts con la armadura Berserker (casco calavera). Entre el 20 de noviembre de 2019 y el 4 de diciembre del mismo año, se realizó un concurso de una colección completa hssta la fecha de tomos de Berserk (1 al 40), entre otros premios, para quien creara un personaje en Black Desert, siguiera en Twitter la cuenta oficial de Black Desert y subiera una captuta de pantalla del personaje con ciertos hashtags. Fuera de Japón Entre el 20 de noviembre de 2019 y el 4 de diciembre del mismo año, se pusieron a la venta en el juego trajes y otros elementos cosméticos, como Puck como aspecto para hada y el Beherit (como artilugio musical y piedra alquímica). Entre estos elementos, se ofreció la armadura de berserker y la Matadragones para clases masculinas y la de Griffith para femeninas, con o sin casco. En el caso de la de Griffith, hace que el cabello del personaje se asemeje al de Griffith, excepto en color. El Caballero de la Calavera apareció en la misión "El misterioso Caballero de la Calavera". Esta misión forma parte de una cadena de acontecimientos que llevan a encontrar al Caballero de la Calavera y a Nosferatu Zodd, siendo el segundo también un Jefe Errante. Casio El modelo de cámara fotográfica Exilim contiene en tiradas japonesas hasta el 23 de octubre de 2016 la función "Foto dinámica", que puede introducir personajes del segundo anime en las fotos. Castle & Dragon También conocido como ShiroDora, este juego para iOS y Android recibió en un anuncio el 10 de agosto de 2017 diversos personajes de Berserk, como Guts y Zodd. Cruz Roja Durante el Comiket 90 de 2016, los fans que donasen 400 ml de sangre a Cruz Roja recibirían de regalo un poster de varios manganimes a elegir, entre ellos, uno de Berserk. Crystal of Reunion Guts y Zodd fueron incluidos como promoción en el RPG táctico para móviles de Gumi Crystal of Reunion, así como varios objetos. Dragon's Dogma En colaboración con las películas, el videojuego Dragon's Dogma de Capcom ofreció dos juegos de armaduras basados en los que llevan Guts ("Espadachín") y Griffith ("Halcón Blanco") en dichas películas. Las reediciones del juego no la llevan por motivos de licencias. Dragon's Dogma Online De un modo similar a la anterior promoción, en colaboración con las películas, el videojuego Dragon's Dogma Online de Capcom ofreció entre el 1 de mayo y el 31 de mayo de 2018 tres juegos de armaduras basadas en las llevadas por Guts (tras su regreso a la Banda, incluyendo su espada de La Edad de Oro), Griffith y Casca en dichas películas. Asimismo, se añade la espada y escudo del Caballero de la Calavera y un evento Beherit, además de un tapiz de la Banda del Halcón. El anuncio de la colaboración se puede ver aquí. Dragon Collection Entre el 7 de noviembre de 2017 y el 24 de noviembre del mismo año, se llevó a cabo una colaboración entre Berserk y Dragon Collection, juego de Konami para redes sociales. Esta colaboración incluyó un evento relacionado con Zodd. Dragon Poker Desde el 27 de octubre de 2017 hasta el 6 de noviembre del mismo año, se realizó una colaboración entre Berserk y el juego de RPG y cartas cooperativo para iOS y Android Dragon Poker. Se creó una mazmora basada en la Torre de la condena, con Mozgus como jefe final. También aparecía El Pájaro, llamado aquí "拷問執行人" ("Torturador"). Guts y Casca aparecieron como personajes jugables, con apariciones de Griffith encarnado, el Caballero de la Calavera, Farnese de Vandimion. El apoyo partiría de la Matadragones y el Beherit, así como de Puck e Isidro. Elemental Story El 17 de marzo de 2018, se anunció una colaboración entre el segundo anime y el juego de puzzles Elemental Story para iOS y Android. La colaboración mostraría personajes como Schierke, Guts, Casca, Isidro (y el Caballero de la Calavera como personaje secreto). Mozgus aparece como adversario en su forma de pseudoapóstol, así como Locus y Grunberd en sus formas de Apóstol. Zodd y Femto también hacen una aparición, así como diversos elementos. Los jugadores podrán obtener diversas ocasiones para interactuar cada día del evento, finalizando el 23 de marzo de 2018. Más información aquí y aquí. Juego de Tronos/Star Channel Gracias a una colaboración vía Twitter, se realizó un sorteo de posters de ambas franquicias (para ser exactos, la serie basada en los libros "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" y el segundo anime) entre aquellos que retwittearan y siguieran los perfiles del anime y del canal japonés por satélite Star Channel. Lord of Knights Como promoción para el juego de Aiming Lord of Knights, se ofrecieron cartas especiales con temática del segundo anime, de uso en el juego entre el 14/7/2017 y el 28/7/17. Heroes of Incredible Tales El 24 de agosto de 2017, se anunció una colaboración con Berserk por la cual los personajes del juego de rol/hack&slash HIT (Heroes of Incredible Tales) podrían usar trajes basados en algunos personajes de Berserk. Asimismo, Zodd sería un personaje disponible por tiempo limitado y Puck aparecería como personaje de apoyo. Por otro lado, se produciría un sorteo de mangas de Berserk y de Berserk: El Caballero del Dragón de Fuego entre los usuarios de Twitter que retwitearan contenido. El 15 de noviembre de 2017, se añadió en inglés, cuyo contenido aparecería en la versión 11.16. *Trajes basados en algunos personajes de Berserk *Alas basadas en las de Zodd *Capa basada en el traje de Schierke. *Dos mascotas: Puck y Puck "castaña". *Accesorios: ornamento, colgante y anillo con el Estigma del Maldito. *Zona especial de batalla: "Underworld Battleground", con Zodd como jefe. *"Raids" especiales. Kuro Kishi to Shiro no Maō El juego Kuro Kishi to Shiro no Maō anunció una colaboración que comenzaría el día 21 de diciembre de 2017. Schierke aparecería con poderes de agua, Guts se mostraría con la armadura Berserker, Griffith atacaría a caballo... Lotteria Antes de la aparición de la primera película de Berserk en los cines japoneses, la cadena de comida rápida Lotteria ofreció por el precio de 1000 yenes un menú promocional consistente en una hamburguesa de teriyaki, patatas fritas de tamaño pequeño y bebida de tamaño mediano, así como una carpeta archivadora con la ilustración promocional. Patisserie Swallowtail Tras el comienzo de la segunda temporada de Berserk (2016), Patisserie Swallowtail comenzó una oferta en su línea de colaboraciones. Entre sus creaciones, destacan las siguientes: *Mousse de Puck de vainilla con arándanos. Precio: 850 yenes. *Tarta de Mozgus de miel y café. Precio: 850 yenes. *Galletas de Guts, Griffith, Serpico y Schierke. Precio: 550 yenes. Sengoku Enbu -Kizna- Como promoción para la segunda parte del segundo anime, el videojuego de cartas Sengoku Enbu -Kizna- inició una colaboración el 2 de junio de 2017. Las cartas de Berserk incluyen a Guts (portando la armadura Berserker), Serpico y la espada de las sílfides, Isidro y Puck, Schierke, Farnese protegiendo a Casca, Zodd montado por Griffith, Griffith como Halcón de la Luz, Mozgus pseudoapóstol y Grunbeld como apóstol. Las cartas de Griffith y Grunbeld fueron especiales. Asimismo, se realizó una promoción especial en Twitter para ofrecer reproducciones reales de las cartas. Sengoku Kingdom El 12 de diciembre de 2017 se anunció una colaboración con el juego Sengoku Kingdom, lanzando una carta de Griffith y otra de Schierke. Sengoku no Tora Z Entre el 2 de febrero de 2018 y el 12 de febrero del mismo año, se llevó una colaboración con el juego de rol Sengoku no Tora Z. Se ofrecieron seis cartas de Berserk (2016) en un evento contra Zodd, así como elementos de Guts como la Bestia de las Tinieblas. Soul Reverse Zero Este juego "free to play" de Sega para Android e iOS tuvo una colaboración con el segundo anime de Berserk entre el 25 de julio de 2017 y el 7 de agosto del mismo año. Shingoku no Valhalla Gate Entre el 1 de noviembre de 2016 y el 16 de noviembre del mismo año, se producjo una colaboración entre el segundo anime y el juego de GREE Shingoku no Valhalla Gate. En particular, se añadirían cartas de Farnese, Serpico, Guts, Griffith y Schierke. Shiraito La marca de sake Shiraito, entre sus promociones de manganime, ofrece una relacionada con el segundo anime con sake de arroz de Yamaha (4000 yenes por 300ml). Mientras que su primera edición lleva a Guts, la segunda (a la venta desde el 29 de abril de 2017) lleva a Griffith. Una tercera promoción, anunciada el 14 de septiembre de 2017, tiene como objeto a Casca (sabor ciruela) y Farnese (sabor cítrico). Sweets Paradise Con el final del segundo anime y el anuncio del videojuego Berserk and the Band of the Hawk, hasta el día 26 de septiembre de 2016 se realizó en el restaurante Sweets Paradise de Yokohama (y al mes siguiente, en Shijokawaramachi) una promoción en la que se ofrecieron comidas y bebidas de temática Berserk. Asimismo, el restaurante fue adecentado para la ocasión con exposición y venta de artículos promocionales. Todo Pasa Con motivo del segundo anime, la marca Todo Pasa vendió relojes (a 38.000 yenes) y pulseras (a 13.000) con el Estigma del Maldito. Valkyrie Anatomia - The Origin El juego de Square-Enix para iOS y Android Valkyrie Anatomia - The Origin (spin off de Valkyrie Profile) anunció una colaboración con Berserk de tiempo limitado desde el martes 19 de septiembre de 2017 a las 18:00, con Guts y Schierke de personajes de apoyo jugables. Posteriormente, se anunció que también aparecería Griffith (post encarnación) durante tiempo limitado a partir del 30 de sepriembre de 2017 a las 18:00 hasta el 23 de octubre de 2017 a las 13:59. Como curiosidad, sus frases fueron grabadas expresamente por los actores que les dieron su voz en el segundo anime. Tras la promoción, los jugadores recibirán un golem como accesorio. Pòr otro lado, se realizará una campaña en Twitter por la cual se sorteará una colección de los mangas y Berserk: El Caballero del Dragón de Fuego, así como la posibilidad de desbloquear un arma si se llega a los 3000 retwits. Galería Poster_Cruz_Roja_Comiket.jpg|Poster Comiket/Cruz Roja. Berserk_x_Dragon's_Dogma.jpg|Armaduras de Guts y Griffith en Dragon's Dogma. Berserk_Lotteria.jpg|Ilustración promocional de Lotteria. Menú_Sweets_Paradise.jpg|Menú especial de Sweets Paradise. Berserk_Exilim.jpg|Promoción Berserk Exilim. Reloj_Berserk_Todo_Pasa.png|Reloj Berserk. Pulsera_Berserk_Todo_Pasa.png|Pulsera Berserk. Shiraito_sake_Berserk.jpg|Sake de Berserk por Shiraito. Shiraito_sake_Berserk_2.jpg|Sake de Berserk por Shiraito, segunda promoción. Sake_Shiraito_Casca.jpg|Sake de Berserk por Shiraito, tercera promoción. Sake_Shiraito_Farnese.jpg|Ídem. Promoción_Patisserie_Swallowtail.jpg|Promoción Patisserie Swallowtail. Promoción_Berserk_y_Sengoku_Enbu_Kizna.jpg|Promoción Sengoku Enbu Kizna. Promoción_Crystal_of_Reunion.png|Promoción Cyrstal of Reunion. JdT_x_Berserk_banner.jpg|Promoción Juego de Tronos/Star Channel. Banner_colaboración_Lord_of_Knights.jpg|Promoción Lord of Knights. Colaboración_Castle_&_Dragon.png|Promoción Castle & Dragons. Banner_colaboración_con_Soul_Reverse_Zero.jpg|Banner evento Soul Reverse Zero. Colaboración_con_HIT.jpg|Colaboración con Heroes of Incredible Tales. Colaboración_Twitter_con_HIT.jpg|Concurso de ídem en Twitter. Avatares_HIT.png|Trajes de Berserk en Heroes of Incredible Tales. Banner_Valkyrie_Anatomia_x_Berserk.jpg|Colaboración con Valkyrie Anatomia-The Origin-. Personajes_Berserk_x_Valkyrie_Anatomia.jpg|Personajes disponibles en la colaboración con Valkyrie Anatomia-The Origin-. Berserk_x_Dragon_Poker.png|Banner evento Berserk x Dragon Poker. Banner_colaboración_Shingoku_no_Valhalla_Gate.jpg|Banner colaboración con Shingoku no Valhalla Gate. Banner_colaboración_con_Dragon_Collection.jpg|Banner colaboración con Dragon Collection. Banner_colaboración_con_Sengoku_Kingdom.jpg|Banner colaboración con Sengoku Kingdom. Banner_colaboración_Kuro_Kishi_to_Shiro_no_Maō.jpg|Banner colaboración con Kuro Kishi to Shiro no Maō. Cartas_colaboración_Sengoku_no_Tora_Z.jpg|Cartas de la colaboración con Sengoku no Tora Z. Banner_Berserk_x_Elemental_Story.jpg|Banner colaboración con Elemental Story. Banner_Berserk_x_Dragon's_Dogma_Online.jpg|Banner de la colaboración con Dragon's Dogma Online. Equipo_de_Casca_(Dragon's_Dogma_Online).png|Equipo de Casca de la colaboración con Dragon's Dogma Online. Equipo_de_Guts_(Dragon's_Dogma_Online).png|Equipo de Guts, ídem. Equipo_de_Griffith_(Dragon's_Dogma_Online).png|Equipo de Griffith, ídem. Equipo_Halcón_Blanco_de_Griffith_(Dragon's_Dogma_Online).png|Equipo "Halcón Blanco" de Griffith, ídem. Banner_BR_Black_Desert.jpg|Banner del sorteo de Black Desert (anime). Promo_Twitter_Black_Desert.jpg|Ídem, tomo firmado del manga. Banner_regalo_tomos_Berserk_(Black_Desert).jpg|Ídem, colección del manga. Banner_Berserk_x_Black_Desert_(armaduras).jpg|Banner de armaduras en Black Desert. Banner_Berserk_x_Black_Desert_Zodd_y_Caballero_de_la_Calavera.jpg|Banner de misión en Black Desert. Banner_Berserk_x_Black_Desert_(occidente).png|Banner occidental de la colaboración con Black Desert. Armadura_de_Berserker_clase_guerrero_(Black_Desert).jpeg|Armadura de Berserker y Matadragones para la clase Guerrero en la colaboración con Black Desert. Armadura_de_Berserker_clases_masculinas_(Black_Desert).jpeg|Armadura de Berserker para las clases masculinas en la colaboración con Black Desert. Armadura_de_Griffith_clases_femeninas_(Black_Desert).jpeg|Armadura de Griffith para las clases femeninas en la colaboración con Black Desert. Categoría:Miscelánea